Cupido estilo Vongola
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Reborn siempre hace lo mejor por su familia. Y si puede atar a la nube con la primavera; entonces lo hará. Precuela de Flechazo estilo Vongola.


_Konnichiwa!_

Este es un one-shot -precuela de un fic planeado con bastante tiempo-.

_Universo (Semi-AU):_ Arc del futuro; justo después de terminar el anime.

_Pairing:_ HibaHaru (1886)

_Advertencia:_ Personajes Ooc conforme avance la historia (sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **HKR! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano-sensei.

Este capítulo lo dedico a _Mary-chan_ por uno de sus días más especiales; y por los hermosos vídeos que dedica a mis historias. Eres un amor; Mary-chan.

* * *

><p>—Entonces… ¿puedes hacerlo? —su mirada oscura se ocultó bajo su sombrero; únicamente la sonrisa infantil de sus labios, pero que ocultaba algo se mostró.<p>

—Por supuesto; Reborn-san —aseveró con orgullo, aquella voz varonil, y aun así aguda.

—Proteger algo no es ser atado, pero sí estar al pendiente de lo que importa; como lo es la _Famiglia_ —murmuró antes de irse, dejando a un sonriente Giannini.

[***]

Tsuna corría por el pasillo; mirando a todos lados con la cautela de que Hibari-san no le viera armando jaleo en el corredor; suspiró antes de ubicar la puerta de su salón e ir como ráfaga hasta el lugar; pero una voz a su espalda le paralizó la sangre; virándose con miedo y ojos abiertos escandalizó.

—¡Hiiii! ¡Hibari-san! —un brillo pasó por los ojos gris azulado del mencionado; y con una leve curvatura de labios hacía arriba; sentenció.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —. Segundos después; el prefecto se marchaba con tranquilidad, mientras un joven castaño yacía en el piso con varios moretones.

A los minutos sonó la campana; y escuchó una voz ronca disculparse.

—Lo lamento décimo, me pasé por una sombrilla al supermercado porque escuche llovería; y pensé que no habría problema cuando se la diera para que regresase salvo y seco a su casa; pero no pensé que el imbécil de Hibari le hiciera esto —. Tsuna se levantó, intentándole decir que no pasaba nada, y no se preocupara; pero antes de poder hablar. Gokudera se viró con bombas en mano y el cejo fruncido.

—A ese desgraciado, lo calcinaré con mis bombas —amenazó, volteando a ver a su jefe de forma inocente y sonriente dijo —. No se preocupe décimo, me encargaré de todo.

"_Hii! Gokudera-kun siempre tan impulsivo"_.

—Esto… Gokudera-kun; me gustaría ir a las clases; deja a Hibari-san para después; por favor —pidió dudoso de ser obedecido. El aludido guardo su dinamita y murmuró.

—Sí el Décimo lo ordena; entonces no haré nada. Tsk! Aunque creo que Hibari necesita una lección —. Entonces apareció un sonriente beisbolista acercándose a sus amigos; y sonriendo a pesar de recibir reclamos e insultos por parte de Gokudera; los tres jóvenes dispusieron su partida al aula de clases.

[***]

Se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela, cerca del contenedor de agua. Sus parpados cerrados y su faz tranquila. Los rayos de luz le daban en el rostro, pero eran tenues y no molestaban su siesta.

La campana del fin de clases le despertó; debía de asegurase que Nami-chuu estuviera segura y tranquila como una institución debía de ser.

Escuchó el saludo de una infantil voz.

—Ciaoussu! Hibari —. Sacó sus tonfas con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante una buena pelea.

—Bebe… —y antes de poder decir "pelea contra mí"; observó la sonrisa del arcobaleno.

—Espera Hibari; tengo una misión muy compleja para ti —. El muchacho guardó sus toletes; se dio media vuelta a punto de irse.

—Sí no tienes intención de pelear; no me interesa —. Empezando a alejarse de la azotea. Reborn ocultó su rostro bajo el sombrero argumentando.

—Claro que te interesa; tú "yo" del futuro me pidió esto antes de que llegarás a la base de Irie a través de la Bazuca. Es una petición personal, aunque parezca absurda —. Los ojos azules de Hibari le miraron por segundos. A él no lo mandaba nadie, sólo sí mismo; pero no su "yo" del futuro, así que no tenía motivos para escuchar la misión.

—No me interesa —. Y sin decir más, se fue del lugar; dejando a un satisfecho Reborn.

—Me esperaba eso. Así podre emplear mi plan "Cupido estilo Vongola".

[***]

Corría hasta enrojecer sus mejillas, y dejar su aliento nulo; sonrió al ver que no era tarde y los alumnos de Namimori salían calmamente. Divisó una mata de cabellos cafés; y cerca de él. A un muchacho de cabellos puntiagudos y grises; a una sonriente Kyoko; un enfurruñado Gokudera que sonreía de vez en vez a Sawada; a un pelinegro sonriente con los brazos detrás de su nuca; y a un sereno y feliz Tsunayoshi.

Sus labios sonrieron ante la visión de su futuro esposo; se acercó corriendo hacía ellos; pero entre tantos estudiantes pareciera que no la habían visto ni escuchado su "—¡Tsuna-saaaan~!—".

Sentía como el tumulto se la llevaba como una ola; sus ojos cafés se opacaron al caer sobre el asfalto de forma dolorosa.

[***]

—…Y entonces di un golpe ¡extremo! Y gané —gritaba con ademanes exaltados el boxeador.

—Jeje, que bien. Onii-chan; me alegro por ti —sonrió su hermana menor.

—Tch. No entiendo por qué tenemos que lidiar con el cabeza de césped —quejó se el albino, pero al ver la mirada brillante de su jefe al contemplar a la madonna de la escuela; sonrió comprensivo.

—Jaja; somos amigos y estamos en el mismo juego de la mafia, que resultó ser no un juego, jeje —comentó Yamamoto relajado y feliz; recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Gokudera.

—Gomen! Los he metido en problemas a todos… —se disculpaba el décimo capo; los presentes le sonrieron y dijeron que no era su culpa; cada uno a su estilo.

Tsunayoshi sonrió brillantemente, agradecido ante la amistad y buenas personas que le rodeaban.

Entre el tumulto se detuvo; mirando a varios alumnos salir de la escuela. Sólo eso.

—¿Qué sucede, décimo? —inquirió un preocupado Gokudera.

—No, no es nada. Creí oír la voz de Haru, pero ha de ser mi imaginación —respondió, intentando calmar ese mal presentimiento que empezaba a formarse en su pecho.

—Tsk. Le ha acosado tanto esa mujer estúpida que hasta escucha su voz; también ella las pagará por aturdirlo —resopló su auto-nombrado mano derecha.

—N-no creo que sea necesario. Gokudera-kun —intentó calmar a su amigo, moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

—Sí usted lo dice…

—Jeje, mm… pero es raro; yo también creí escuchar la voz de Haru; tal vez pasó por aquí —comentó Yamamoto pensativo. Los demás asintieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Sawada.

[***]

—Hahi! Tsuna-san no me escuchó desu~ —pronunció desanimada, levantándose del piso, y sacudiendo su falda del polvo.

Escuchó unos pasos, y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un aura oscura; conocida por ella debido a su visita a ese futuro que no quería vivir. Ladeó su cabeza temerosa y lentamente.

—Hahi! Hi-Hibari-san desu —pronunció con miedo. Según tenía entendido, ese chico era el guardián más fuerte de Tsuna-san, y el más temido; además de que había escuchado de su futuro esposo que era una persona muy, muy peligrosa.

La mirada azul, clavada en su ser no le ayudaba nada. Escuchó la voz gruesa, pero tersa y amenazante del prefecto decir.

—No eres un estudiante de Nami-chuu; vete o te morderé hasta la muerte —advirtió; aunque en realidad no le interesara golpear a una tonta, ruidosa, molesta, e inútil herbívora que lo púnico que hacía era estar todo el tiempo detrás del rey de los herbívoros; Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Espera_, él; por principio de cuentas, sí no le interesa, ¿por qué sabe tanto? Y en segundos alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Hahi! S-si, Haru dejará inmediatamente la escuela desu —reverenció en disculpa. Fue en ese momento, cuando Hibari percibió una mancha de sangre en la rodilla de la chica, y como esta parecía estar ajena al dolor que le causaba ese leve golpe por estar disculpándose.

Seguramente al momento de ser arrastrada por la multitud, y luego al caer se había lastimado; frunció las cejas ligeramente; molestó ante sus deducciones. Al fin, a él qué le importaba.

—Tienes tres segundos —siseó; la morena comprendió que ese era el tiempo para irse y dejar de pedir perdón.

_1 segundo._

Miró fijamente al prefecto.

_2 segundos._

Sonrió bobamente.

_3 segundos…_

—Mañana Haru vendrá a ver a Tsuna-san desu —, y antes de que su poca paciencia explotará, únicamente observó a la muchacha salir a velocidad considerable de la institución.

—Wao —pronunció con sarcasmo. Le había dicho claramente que por no ser de la escuela se tenía que ir; pero no. Todavía tenía el valor y descaro de decirle con una tonta sonrisa que vendría mañana.

'_Definitivamente, la morderé hasta la muerte'._

[***]

_10 años en el futuro. Antes de invadir la base Millefiore comandada por Irie Shouichi._

—_Hahi! Lambo-chan no corras por los pasillos, es peligroso desu~ —chillaba una chica de hebras castañas. La muchacha corría detrás del pequeño, la hora de la comida se acercaba. _

_El bovino entró al elevador; cerrándolo tras de él; dejando a Haru a la espera de ver el piso en el que se bajaría el niño; y así poder buscarlo._

_Esperó preocupada, sintiendo que el ascensor; en este caso en descenso no acababa._

_._

_En otra parte, en uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento. Un hombre joven arremetía sus armas cubiertas en flamas moradas contra un adolescente; estampándolo contra la pared a pesar de los esfuerzos de este por darle batalla._

_Definitivamente seguía siendo un herbívoro; había traído a esos mocosos débiles junto a él; y a pesar de tenerla a ella, ahí dispuesta a todo por él; seguía siendo débil. _

_Sus ganas de pelear cesaron. El herbívoro no era un digno oponente en estos momentos. Se marchó del cuarto de entrenamiento._

_Observó con fastidio al niño-vaca que siempre corría de un lado a otro cuando eran adolescentes; y siempre irrumpía la paz de su amada Namimori. A causa de él; lograba verla ocasionalmente. Frunció sus cejas; la culpa de todo la tenía ese mocoso llorón; sí no fuera por él, jamás se hubiera percatado de sus sentimientos._

_Subió al elevador; presionó el piso adecuado para ir a su base; y cuando las puertas se abrieron; la vio parada con la mirada preocupada._

—_Hahi! —soltó su típico gritillo se sorpresa, luego preguntó dubitativamente — Eh… Esto… —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la pena —¿cómo se llama? —los ojos de Hibari se encogieron filosamente; provocando otro chillido por parte de ella._

—_Hibari Kyoya —respondió, y salió del ascensor sin mirarla; pasándola de largo. _

—_¡Eh, Hibari-san! —gritó, haciendo que este se detuviera y la mirara por encima del hombro; era la primera vez que le hablaba sin miedo. Miura al entender que tenía su atención continuó —. Ha visto a Lambo-chan, es decir; a un niño en traje de vaca desu~_

_La aguda mirada azul grisácea y madura la petrifico; el moreno se viró dándole la espalda; diciendo muy suave pero frio. _

—_En el piso de entrenamiento —. Haru sonrió, y gritó un "—gracias—" antes de presionar el botón a su destino._

_Hibari curvó minúsculamente los labios perdiéndose en el corredor del lugar al doblar una esquina._

_.._

_Días después…_

_Se encontraba bebiendo té verde; delicadamente preparado. _

_Hablaba con Ryohei sobre el ataque a la base de los Millefiore; y las posibilidades de éxito y/o fracaso. El herbívoro de Sawada había completado la prueba de sucesión dentro de la esfera de Roll. Eso le hacía sentirse satisfecho, pero molesto. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi era un buen contrincante al parecerse cada vez más a su "yo" actual; pero eso mismo provocaría sufrimiento en la morena chica que siempre le acompañaba. Y no es que a él le importase, pero no quería volver a verla llorar como hace dos años; cuando el Décimo Vongola le había pedido que ella fuera la dama de bodas de la hermana de Ryohei; y Miura tontamente y con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza aceptó tan absurda petición. _

_Lo peor; se refugió en el guardián más amable y atento que encontró. Este le profesó fidelidad y amor eterno; Yamamoto Takeshi, el asesino natural. Y ella le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se enteró de los sucedido; se fue de Namimori a buscar información sobre el Trinisette; no quería verla por un tiempo, estaba seguro que de hacerlo; la arruinaría._

_Y cuando por fin regresaba; ella no era ella, sino su "yo" del pasado. Ignorante de todo e inocente como siempre._

—_¡Entonces vamos a beber sake. Hibari! —gritó Ryohei, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

—_No bebo; ahora vete —ordenó. Kusakabe entendiendo su mal humor; sacó al guardián del sol de aquel lugar._

_Y se quedó ahí; entendiendo el sentido verdadero de la soledad. _

_Estar solo no era odiar las multitudes, no era alejarse de todo lo que le molestase; no era ser independiente ni estar atado a nada._

_Estar solo era… no tener a Miura Haru a su lado, y sentir un vacío que le calaba por dentro y le presionaba el pecho._

…

_Habían estado hablando por bastante tiempo, un día; y atacarían a sus enemigos para encontrar la llave que los llevaría de regreso al pasado._

_El bebe había estado muy perspicaz y eso le molestaba. Pero le respetaba por ser fuerte. _

'_Tal vez…' pensó mirando al arcobaleno, este tomaba té tranquilamente, pero siempre alerta._

_Sawada se había retirado unos minutos —por necesidades biológicas —. Kusakabe era quien condujo al baño al herbívoro ese._

—_¿Qué sucede Hibari? —preguntó el hitman al sentir la fija mirada del guardián sobre él._

_El aludido no respondió. El pequeño sonrió._

—_No se puede cambiar el pasado —mencionó serio; pero divertido al ver la reacción de leve sorpresa en el rostro del moreno. _

—_Yo soy dueño de mi destino —. La nube viró el rostro hacía el papel arroz con decorados monocromáticos y cafés. El infante volvió a hablar._

—_¿Por ella es que aun sigues en la familia? —inquirió, posando su negra mirada sobre la azul de la nube._

—_No sé de qué hablas, es molesto —respondió; sorbiendo otro poco de té. Reborn sonrió._

—_Ella ama a Tsuna —. El arcobaleno del sol se sintió satisfecho al observar los músculos de Hibari tensarse y a este emitir un aura morada con negro que le envolvía._

—_Pero si la quieres, puedes tenerla —ofreciese la como sí de una mercancía se tratase; enfadando más al guardián._

—_No la quiero —le rechazó. El bebe ahora sonrió complacido, sin aire de burla, pero tramando algo al pensar "eso es amor"._

—_Bien, entonces que todo trascurra como debe ser —sentenció tajante el arcobaleno. Hibari le miró detenidamente y también dio por zanjada la conversación._

…

_Ese mismo día, tenía que discutir varias cosas con Sawada; caminó hacía la base de herbívoros, y la vio con una blusa azul de holanes que le llagaba a la entrepierna, y un falda-short café. Llevaba un cesto de ropa en sus manos._

_Instintivamente, y al no haber ninguna multitud; la siguió hacía unas escaleras, al parecer algo semejante a una bodega. La vio llorar nuevamente; acurrucándose en sí misma, para evitar ser escuchada._

—_Herbívora… —murmuró. Haru se levantó bruscamente, soltó un "Hahi!" y su rostro reflejo su sorpresa._

—_Hibari-san… —pronuncio desganada; limpiándose sus lágrimas._

_La observó desde la parte alta del lugar. Miura era débil, muchas veces inútil, y sumamente infantil así como inocente; pero… su sonrisa te hacía sentir algo cálido, te provocaba una gesto de felicidad inconsciente y te alegraba el día sin proponérselo; y así como te sacaba de quicio hasta el punto de querer morderla hasta la muerte por ser una herbívora, te hacía querer protegerla para toda la vida; y tenerla a tu lado._

—_Tu llanto es agudo y molesta —le dijo de forma cortante. Miura no se enfureció, por una extraña razón, entendía que las palabras bruscas de aquel hombre que poco conocía; le querían decir que no llorase; y en vez de seguir en su lamentación, soltó una carcajada._

_Hibari se sintió ofendido; esa herbívora osaba burlarse de él; igual a esa vez que le tiró el helado encima. Definitivamente no sentía nada por ella, nada que no fuera ganas de morderla hasta la muerte en una forma sutil, tortuosa y fervientemente sensual; su pálido rostro se sonroso con ligereza ante sus pensamientos. Se viró y dejo a una confundida pero sonriente Haru._

_La chica chillo al escuchar._

—_Es el guardián más peligroso, y una persona que da miedo si le enfadas; no deberías de acercarte a él; Haru… —. La chica buscó al portador de tan dulce voz, y se sonrojo por la preocupación del mismo._

—_Tsuna-san… —y levantando su puño al aire; con vitalidad afirmó —Haru promete no acercarse a alguien dangerous como Hibari-san desu —. Tsunayoshi sonrió; no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amiga. Él había ido a buscarla por tardarse tanto; eso y porque Kyoko-chan le pidió que fuera al almacén a ver sí estaba Haru. Tsuna no la escuchó llorar esa ocasión, tan sólo alcanzó a ver a Hibari alejarse del lugar mientras él se acercaba a donde estaba Haru._

_A unos metros del lugar; en uno de tantos pasillos; se escuchó la voz de Reborn._

—_El pasado no se puede cambiar… —Hibari le miró de soslayo, ya había entendido eso; no era tonto. Lo que le asombró fue el comentario que siguió esa frase —pero sí es un pasado que no existe, entonces no es pasado; y el presente puede crearse conforme se vive. Sí no cambias tu pasado sino tu presente, entonces; encontrarás un nuevo futuro._

_La nube curvó sus labios; y antes de continuar su camino; comentó mirando al pequeño._

—_Cambia mi presente —. Y cuando vio la sonrisa del bebé; supo que este le había entendido. Ese "cambia mi presente" era que cambiara su "yo" pasado para que cuando llegase a la época actual; su futuro fuera a lado de la persona que amaba. _

—_Lo haré —respondió Reborn; alejándose. Esa sería su última conversación; pronto Hibari tendría que irse a tender la trampa a los invasores que quisieran dañarles; y él tenía que protegerla. Sin acercarse a ella, sin atarse a nadie; pero cuidándola desde la lejanía; como la nube que era._

[***]

—Entonces… ¿puedes hacerlo? —su mirada oscura se ocultó bajo su sombrero; únicamente la sonrisa infantil de sus labios, pero que ocultaba algo se mostró.

—Por supuesto; Reborn-san —aseveró con orgullo, aquella voz varonil, y aun así aguda.

—Proteger algo no es ser atado, pero sí estar al pendiente de lo que importa; como lo es la _Famiglia_ —murmuró antes de irse, dejando a un sonriente Giannini.

[***]

Reborn observaba al prefecto regresar a la escuela después de su encuentro con Miura; y a esta correr por miedo, precaución o lo que fuera; pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez… ellos; por extraño que pareciera… estaban destinados a estar juntos. Aunque la vida y las decisiones que habían tomado les hubiesen llevado por otros rumbos; algún día, en algún lugar-tiempo; el destino les tenía que ubicar y hacer que esas dos cabezas duras y obstinadas; se dieran cuanta que el amor está en la persona menos esperada.

Y eso haría él; porque sus planes nunca fallaban; y el ser cupido al estilo Vongola era parte de hacer que la _Familia _estuviera unida; así que lo haría como el buen tutor que era.

Aunque el método fuese poco ortodoxo y para algunos… ridículo.

* * *

><p>Espero haya sido de su agrado; y sí es que quieren leer la secuela; entonces la escribiré completa ^^ (y digamos que... Hibari es chibi XD)<p>

Ya dí spolier ¬¬ (siempre lo hago T-T). Ok, a decir verdad, ya tengo el primer capítulo, pero no me atrevo todavía a publicarlo.

Digan, ¿no quieren ver a un dulce Hibari de 7 años en los brazos de Haru?


End file.
